


Day and knight: Bara edition

by Rwbysona



Series: Smut and fluff rwby yaoi [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Jaune Arc, Come Inflation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Muscles, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Top Sun Wukong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: Just some smutty and fluffy sun x jaune story were they are just some buff guys having a family and possible shenanigans. Will post old version of it and re do a new one in the next chap.Warning: If you don't like/uncomfortable with m/m content, mpreg (put it here for the original maby the new version nlt sure) and smut; this isn't for you.Shout out to Yin they have some great fics and im enjoying the god eater x rwby fic it so interesting :D just here to give some attention to them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Sun Wukong
Series: Smut and fluff rwby yaoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Old version

Jaune was in Vacuo on his way to visit his Boyfriend Sun who was worried for Jaune since the Fall of Beacon, during their time away Jaune had changed, becoming buffer and stronger by exercising as much as possible as due to his extreme exercise and training, he was on a train as it was speeding through the city as he got a peek of his reflection, his Jeans were extremely tight hugging his muscled thighs and his hoodie that once was baggy but now was struggling to reach over his new Massive pecs as it revealed his toned stomach as he began to fantasize Sun when the train stopped as it shook him out of it before he left and walked through the street before coming by a house where he knocked and waited until the door opened where he was shocked. Standing before him was Sun but even more buffed then him, his shirt was nonexistent as his Shorts were barley holding on then he noticed in the middle of Sun's short was this HUGE bulge as Jaune blushed as Sun smirked and kissed him as Sun felt Jaune's massive Pecs rubbing along his. Sun grabbed Jaune and pull him in closing the door as the two were making out until Jaune hit the wall as Sun started kissing his neck as Jaune moaned when he heard ripping and tearing as he looked down and saw Sun's cock growing getting hard as it tore off his shorts leaving him naked as it exposed it's whole glory. With 22 inches long and 17 inches thick with balls the size of apples Jaune blushed and licked his lips as he got on his knees and sucked off Sun. Sun stood there as Jaune was sucking every inch of his cock as he purred feeling Jaune's tongue wrap around his shaft as he looked down to see Jaune's pants are indeed destroyed with his 15 inch long and 14 inch thick with balls the size of oranges exposed as Sun then shoved his cock down his boyfriends throat as Jaune shot pre-cum out of his cock as Sun yelled out as Cum blasted out of his cock making Jaune drink every drop until it was over as he pulled back as Sun smirked and kissed him wrapping their tongues together before letting go as Sun smiled as Jaune spoke "Thanks for the welcoming party~" "There's still more Jaune, we aren't done yet~" Sun then grabbed Jaune's hand and headed to his room to continue their fun.

1 week time skip

A week has passed since Jaune had visited Sun as Jaune was in the Kitchen cooking food while Sun was in the shower as Jaune was humming a cheerful tone while flipping eggs as he heard the shower go off as Jaune checked the Bacon before putting in the toaster and putting in four pieces of bread into the toaster. Meanwhile Sun had came out and saw Jaune naked except the Apron wrapped around him as he saw his Lover's bouncy Ass cheeks jiggle with every movement making him hard in his shorts then he watched silently as Jaune leaned forward to flip the Bacon as he saw Jaune's Ass hole waiting to be plunged in making his cock spring out of his shorts stiff and rock hard with it begging for Attention. Sun silently walked up to Jaune before smacking his Hard cock on Jaune's Ass cheeks as Jaune let out a small moan as Sun watched his ass cheeks jiggle making him stiffer as Sun grabbed them and played with them while Jaune stood there enjoying it. Before Sun could do anything Jaune spoke "I like my Dessert AFTER Breakfast so you'll have to put Little Sunny away while we eat." Sun whined and whimpered but Jaune stared at him as Sun accepted it and waited for his Cock to go down as Jaune put their Breakfast on the table ready to eat.

After Ten long minutes of agonizing pain Jaune had finished his Breakfast as Sun's cock was still rock hard might even be harder as Jaune took their plates to put into the sink as Sun watched Jaune's bouncy's ass cheeks making his cock even stiffer demanding to be treated as Jaune turned and smirked at Sun as he stood up with his rock solid cock pointing at Jaune with Pre-cum dripping down the head of his cock "You made me wait for too long Jaune! Time to get punished!" He then grabbed Jaune and placed him against the table ripping off the Apron and slapped his Cock on Jaune's ass cheeks making him moan from the vibrations of Sun's cock before he spread them and inserted his cock into Jaune's hole. Jaune jumped up moaning in pleasure as Sun started pushing his cock in, deeper and further into Jaune's hole, inch by inch as it pushed in until the hilt of Sun's cock was consumed by Jaune's bouncy Ass cheeks. Sun then kissed Jaune's neck and made hickies on them adding Jaune's pleasure as his hands trailed down his body before grabbing his Nipples and squeezing them making Jaune moan loudly as a loud thump could be heard as Sun saw his lover's cock hitting underneath the table as Sun smirked and pulled out several inches before slamming into him. Sun smirked as he was ramming his Lover watching him moan and whimper in need as he hears Jaune whispering begging, demanding for more making Sun harder as he pummels his Hole with his Cock as he then pulled out half of his Cock as Jaune begged for him to continue as Sun kissed his earlobe and squeezed his Nipples before thrusting it all back in making his stomach bulge and Jaune scream in Ecstasy as Sun kept pounding him as he made Jaune's belly bulge out more as Jaune was a moaning mess as Sun whispered in his ear "I'm going to cum inside you and fill you until your belly is bigger than a Beach ball. Do you want that? Your belly filled to the Brim with my Cum?" "Y-Yes." "Say it. I want to hear you say it." "I W-Want it please g-give to me." Sun kept ramming him pushing deeper and deeper as he spoke "Beg for it." Jaune whimpered as Sun slammed inside him again "S-Sun! Please fill me! Put all your Cum inside me! Every drop! Please Let me have your Cum!" Sun gently bit his earlobe then kissed under it "As you wish my dear." Then Sun started to go faster and harder as Jaune kept on moaning until Sun then pushed Jaune upwards and smashed into his hole as he and Jaune cummed together, as Sun's cum was filling his belly while Jaune blasted his cum all over his chest and inflating stomach. When Sun and Jaune finished they both fell over panting and sweaty as Jaune was falling into a sex induced sleep as Sun heard him whisper out "Made a Mess. Your cleaning it up." Sun chuckled and kissed Jaune's cheek "Of course dear." Sun watched Jaune fall asleep before kissing him and smiled before pulling out his cock and took his Lover to the bed and plugged his Hole making him moan again as Sun put his cock away and grabbed a Mop to start cleaning up their Fun. It's been a week since Sun had fucked Jaune in the Kitchen as he could hear the moans of despair coming from Jaune as he entered the bedroom and saw Jaune enter the Bathroom to puke again as Sun couldn't help but be worried as he helped Jaune back to bed as Jaune whimpered as Sun was beside him as he spoke "I don't know what's wrong with you, but i'm going to keep on checking. I promise." Jaune let out a smile as he whispered "Alright, just don't break stuff when you can't." Sun faked gasped "Me! Break things? Heresy!" Jaune giggled before laughing as it made Sun smile seeing Jaune laugh as he kissed his forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you soon." Jaune nodded as Sun quietly and gently closed the door before getting back to the laptop to learn of Jaune's illness. It took Sun another Six days to learn of Jaune's illness as he read the phases of Pregnancy as he was sweating as the thought of Jaune having his child as he got up to calm his rapid heartbeats before calming himself down before closing the Laptop and entered their room to see Jaune playing Sun's Console as Jaune smiled as Sun laid down beside him as he watched Jaune kill Aliens with a Sniper Rifle as his eyes trailed down Jaune's naked body and saw his belly with a bump as he remembered the phases of Pregnancy as he then laid his head on Jaune's shoulder and yawned "I'm tired." Jaune paused his game and then kissed Sun's forehead before smiling "Then sleep, Sun. I'll still be here when you wake up." "Promise?" Jaune smiled "Promise." Jaune then kissed Sun's cheek as Sun closed his eyes and slept as Jaune smiled and turned down the volume of the TV and continued playing his game. When Sun woke he looked to the side and noticed it was 10:21AM and Jaune was beside him asleep as Sun could only stare at the bum as he got up and placed the Blanket it on Jaune before leaving the House and headed to the store. When he returned he hear Jaune getting out of bed as Sun gulped loudly before watching Jaune walk to the Kitchen and fill up a cup with Water as Sun spoke "I might know what's making you sick but you need to do something first." Jaune looked at him "Which is?" Sun tossed the small package as Jaune caught it as his eyes widened "Y-You think i'm pregnant?" Sun nodded "We won't know until you try." Jaune left his glass of Water and headed into the Bathroom as Sun waited in the living room until Jaune came out shocked as he then handed the test to Sun as his eyes bulged out of it's sockets as he saw Jaune smiling "Sun...I'm pregnant." Sun could only stare before falling back onto the carpet knocked out as Jaune only giggled at his reaction. It's now been 3 Months since Jaune learned of his Pregnancy as he watched the door open revealing his Dad walking in as he saw Jaune's round belly as he was by his side as he hugged his dad as he spoke "How far?" Jaune smiled and looked down at his Pregnant Belly "3 Months for now but in a few days i'll hit my fourth Month." His Dad smiled as he spoke "And where is the man who made you Pregnant?" Jaune smiled "Sun? Well he might be in the laundry putting our clothes in the washing Machine." Soon enough minutes later Sun emerged from the Bathroom and sighed "I don't know how you do this Jaune it's a Nightmare." Jaune giggled as he spoke "Sun. Meet my Dad, Alexander Arc." Sun then winced seeing the 7'2 Giant Blonde man ripped with a Fourteen pack of Abs shown and the Massive Greatsword on his waist as he spoke "Pleasure to finally meet you Mr Wukong, i do hope you have treated my Son well." Sun became nervous "Ah Yes Sir! I have treated your Son like a Queen!" Jaune then laughed as his Dad's strictness then gone as he laughed "Don't worry Sun i know you treated him right. It's ok." Sun sighed with relief as Alexander then whispered in Sun's ear "Treat him wrong and i'll cut off your dick and balls and make you swallow them. Are we clear?" "Y-Yes Sir." "Good." He stepped back with a smile as he and Jaune spoke to each other before he stood up and spoke "I'm glad to see you alright Jaune. I must be off, i came here for work and to see you. I can see Sun being a great Parent." Jaune hugged his dad as Alexander smiled and waved goodbye as Jaune looked at his Lover and smiled "He might be strict but he's just a big Teddy Bear. I'll start Lunch you rest." Sun then fell back onto the couch to remind to never make Alexander angry. Jaune was smiling as he entered his 5th month of Pregnancy as he looked at Sun who was sleeping on the couch as he felt his body heat up and lick his lips in Lust as he pulled Sun's Shorts down and saw his cock and balls as Jaune kissed it as Sun moaned in his sleep as he watched Sun's cock get stiff and harder until it stood straight as Jaune licked his lips at his treat as he opened his mouth and took it all in one go. Sun was in Haven as he felt his cock being pleasured as he opened his eyes as he had cummed as he looked down and saw his Pregnant Husband drinking his Cum as it made him hornier as Jaune pulled his mouth off his cock with a loud POP noise as he showed Sun his mouth filled with his cum as Jaune then swallowed it all as he showed it empty as Jaune turned around and lifted his ass at him and started shaking it "Want more~ Cause i do~" Sun smirked "Does my Horny Husband want my cock that badly~?" "Yes~ I want it so badly! Your dick inside me slamming my cavern until you shape it to your large and thick meaty cock! I want your Cum in me~" Sun then stood up before Jaune turned and met his face at Sun's cock "Kiss it~ For good luck~" Jaune smiled and kissed the tip of Sun's Cock as Sun spoke "The Bed~ Now~" Jaune smiled and kissed Sun as he was directed to the Bedroom. Jaune was spreaded on the bed as Sun loved seeing Jaune in that position as his Cock was pointing right at his hole as he licked his lips as Jaune whimpered out "Please~ I want it~" Sun then grabbed his Lover's ass cheeks and spread them before pushing his cock into Jaune's hole as Jaune moaned as Sun pushed the lat inch inside Jaune as Jaune moaned as he felt Sun's cock stir him as he pulled back before slamming in as Jaune arched in Pleasure as Sun started slamming into his lover as Jaune moaned as Jaune begged "Harder!" Sun smirked and started roughing him while Jaune enjoyed the ride until Sun then pulled Jaune back onto his lap as his Cock hit his insides more making Jaune cry out in ecstasy as Jaune cummed on his chest as Sun groaned and yelled out as he cummed deep inside Jaune before falling back onto the bed tired as Jaune whispered "Thank you Sun~" Sun smiled and kissed Jaune "My pleasure~" The two hugged each other with their foreheads touching as they slept the day away This is a gift from someone dear to me, so if you want more for this little one shot please say the want you want to see.


	2. Reunion

"This getting annoying" grumbles a annoyed Jaune, adjusting his shirt for the fifth time in a our in a train ride to his boyfriend house. Sinse Beacon have fallen he went through extreme regiman of training and eating a lot of meat building his body up. The blond looks at the reflection and admires his work. A set of bulging pecs with some dark fat nipples being barly covered by his shirt that reaches pass his muscle tits (insert joke here), going down he has a set of six pack abs with a blond treasure trail, covering his thick muscular legs are thighs blue rip shirts with a big bulge. He moves his eyes to his thick meaty arms. Jaune could sense hungry eyes on him mostly on his chest. When the train stops he stands ups, to a impressive 7.9 ft thanks to the training, he moves out of the train and stretches "Ahh that better" he stretch his arms his shirt rise up showing his nipples to the world and he quickly pulls his shirt down "I hope i can find clothes that fit me" the blond sighs but begins to walk to the direction with his pecs slightly bouncing.

Some time later

Jaune walks up to a blue color house with a small garden and what he could see is a garage "This looks cute" he mumbles not taking that his boyfriend enjoy gardening. He walks to the door and knocks "Hey its me" he said cheerfully. He could hear some things dropping and heavy steps, Jaune was confused until he saw the door open and he suck some breath. He thought he got big but Sun got bigger! What was a fit 6,7 faunes now is a 8 ft with the other blond needed to slightly look up, he is muscular god (insert joke here again) broad back with thick shoulders with thick muscular arms, with bulging set of pecs with dark nipples. Where his abs should be is a forming muscular gut but out lines of his abs can be seen. He has thick muscular legs. Jaune blush seeing that Sun isn't wearing any pants just a jockstrap that barely cover his long thick dick and pumpkin size nuts, Sun laughs seeing his boyfriend blushing "Hah! Your face is funny" he laughs making the other blond huff in annoyance not noticing that his shirt rise up showing his pecs to the world. Sun looks down and licks his lips "Well it looks like im not the only one that grown" he purrs grabbing Jaune huge chest and pulling his nipples drawing a moan from him "Sun we are outside!" Comlains the human before pushing his boyfriend back inside the house and closes the door. Sun chuckles seeing the tent in Jaune pants "Ya ya, take your clothes off i want to see what you are packing" he said cheerfully with his cock already hard 21 inches long and 16 inches thick. Jaune sighs "horny bastard" but those it anyway, showing his body to his boyfriend, he rippeds his to small shirt making his chest bounce and jiggles thanks to the moment, Sun whistle at that "Ya boy! Who knows my boyfriend is packing some muscle tits" he purrs lustfuly with his rod leaking pre, Jaune rolls his eyes but still gets undressed in the corridor. 

He unbuttoned his pants and slowly taking it off doing a show for his lover, off his pants with sun leading on the wall and slowly stroking his dick touching his muscle feeling the blond hair covering his body "I see you gone commando my love" Sun licks his lips seeing the human 15 inches long and 14 inches thick dick with apple size nuts with a bush of blonde hair. After he done undressing he flexes his arms doing a power pose, with the monkey faunes groans seeing Jaune all in his buff naked Beauty with said person grinning "You like what you see?~" Purrs Jaune moving to Sun side pressing his own erection to the faunes both groaning at the action both press against each other pating before Sun smashes there mouths together, both are battling for dominance with Sun winning. The both muscle hunks explored each other bodys, Jaune feeling the faunes tail he moves to feel Sun ass muscular and firm, moving up are feeling his wide back and thick neck he groans into the kiss feeling Sun spank his ass and pulling it appear showing his hole they break the kiss "Mmmm you don't just have tits" He jokingly said receiving a glare from Jaune blushing face "You have a ass to put most people to shame" to make prove his point he lets go of Jaune cheeks for a moment before slapping them seeing them jiggle and drawing a groan from Jaune. Sun kisses his boyfriend on the forehead "Yet i still love you no matter what, want to move this in the living room, baby" says sun in a very dominate tone caressing his boyfriend ass. Jaune nods, and both move to the living room.

In the living room:

"Well i see you were busy" Says Jaune seeing dumbbells on the floor with more on a rack in the wall, empty protain shakes on the table and some boxes with music, movies and some games when he enters the living with Sun guiding them to the sofa were he sits poits at his erect dick "Ya i been setting things up but now your 'gift' is here" he smiles feeling his body up stroking and pinching his nips, Jaune walks bewteen the faunes legs and kneels down enjoying how big it looks "Come on suck" purrs Sun pushing his dick to the blonde mouth. Jaune obey by first licking the head of the huge rod, Sun groans leading back in the sofa "Mmmm i miss- Ah!" Moans Sun feeling his boyfriend mouth consume his cock and playing with his huge balls, Jaune groans around the cock he sucking, he uses his hands to playing with his own chest by pressing them together and pinch his own nipples. A few minutes pass with both teens moaning and groaning like animals in heat. "Im so close!" Moans Sun as he start thrusting into the wet mouth feeling his knot inflate, he move his hands so Jaune can get more of his length with the blond moaning feeling his own organism to happen, before any one them could cum, the faunes take his dick out of Jaune mouth with the blond licking the pre from the cock. 

Jaune looks up at his boyfriend playfully glaring "Why did you do that" he ask wild pating and masturbating his own erection wild waiting for Sun answer. "Well i wanted to use your other hole" he smirks breathing hard. Jaune moves to ne sitting on hid boyfriend lap starting to make out. Both feel each other muscles, Sun playing with Jaune huge chest pulling it apart and pinching his nipples, Jaune move his hands to feel Sun stomach the slight curve of it with the definition of abs on it. The separate leaving a treat of saliva connected them "mmm gonna lose those abs eh?" Comment Jaune wild he grind against his boyfriend big leaking cock. Sun slightly groans at the action moving his hands to spreed the thick muscle ass of his boyfriend to show his pocker "Ya at first i didn't like losing my hard work" both young adults groan, Jaune feeling the big dick penetrate his asshole and Sun feeling how tight it still is. Both sits there for a moment for Jaune to adjust to the new size of the dick, Sun continues "But i love being big, so why not be big together" He said before bouncing Jaune on his lap fucking, the human moans in pleasure feeling the gentle thrusting but he wants more "Come on i know you can do better than that" challenge Jaune smirking at his boyfriend, he tightened his ass to draw a long moan from Sun.

The monkey faunes looks slightly down to his boyfriend seeing the cute blush on his face. Sun slightly growls in challenge as he thrust hard into Jaune making him moan. Sun smirks before he moves one of his beefy hands to grab a handful of Jaune right pec before moving his index finger to press down and pinch Jaune fat nipple making the human whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure, Sun laugs before he says "Want more?" He smirks when he suddenly stands up with Jaune still impale on his dick "Then here some!" He yells thrusting hard in a fast pace motion making Jaune wrap his arms around sun and moaning. 

Sun keep thrusting using his strength to fuck his boyfriend wild standing. His nipples brush with jaune sends jolts of pleasure bewteen the two. Jaune dick is rubbing against the hard gut of Sun making him out load "Im so so" before he could finish he loudly moans with his boyfriend attacking his nipples, bite, pull suck them. He couldn't take it anymore so he cum covering both with his cum. Jaune pats nuzzling to Sun neck, then he felt he was thrown back to the sofa with ass in the hair "wha-" he was cut off when suddenly Sun pounces on him and thrust is dick in one swift motion drawing a load moan, Sun pats as he is covered by sweat, he looks down with a lustful gaze with a dangerous smirk "Im gonna breed you, gonna fill you up so much that your body have no choice but to carry my child" Jaune yells in pleasure his ass being wreck by Sun. The faunes jackhammer into his boyfriend, feeling his knot catch the rim of Jaune, he lays on top of him getting harder to thrust into him he whispers "Want me to cum inside you, fill you up to the briem with my seed" Jaune looks back and yells "Yes yes make fill me up!!" And to prove the point Jaune uses his semblance on Sun balls, the monkey faunes moans out loudly feeling his balls churned with more cum feeling them increase in size, "take it!" Sun growls biting down on Jaune neck feeling his knot fully form locking them together. Jaune groans feeling the hot seed inside him filling him up. Both pats as Sun and Jaune lay there, both pats in exhaustion. Sun rubs the distant stomach of his boyfriend "I look like im overdue with twins" The faunes snorts in amusement "Ya my love pregnant with our little babys". Both stay there for a moment before Jaune spoke "im tired lets sleep here" sun agrees before the two slowly fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chap   
> Praise kink, stuffing, work out, muscle growth in a way, possible mpreg, fluff, pec fuck and teo characters may appear.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
